I’m all ears Miss Tachikawa
by hazeleyedharmony
Summary: Mimi and Matt's phone conversation from episode 7 of adventure '02. rated T for slight language


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hola, I was bored today so, this is the result! Please enjoy!_

_this story begins in Mimi's point of view and then changes to Matt's. i don't think i really need to tell you when it switches exactly, it's pretty obvious. anyways enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: if i owned Digimon adventure Sora and Tai would have gotten together.**

* * *

"Oh god." I whispered as I picked up my phone and dialed the same numbers I did every other day. Today however, I was finally going to tell him everything. At least, that's what I was planning to do.

"Well here goes, everything I guess." I muttered to myself as I waited for him to pick up.

"Matt?" I said with my voice shacking slightly. I really hated myself at the moment for letting him get to me like that. It was only Matt. If things didn't turn out the way I wanted I could just play it off as a joke.

"Hey Mimi what's up? You ok?" Immediately I knew telling him was going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. But I had to tell him, it's been three years for goodness sake!

"Yeah of course." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You sound weird, what's up?" Why did he have to know me so well?

"I just wanted to talk." I said, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. And let me just tell you it's a lot harder than it sounds.

"Well I'm all ears Miss Tachikawa." He chuckled lazily. I could just image him relaxing in his chair with his feet on his desk. Actually if I had anyway of proving this I'd have bet money on it.

"Don't 'Miss Tachikawa' me Ishida." I retorted in mock anger.

"Never again," was his response. I could tell that he was smirking; taking pleasure in the fact that he knew just the right buttons to push.

"Good. So, how's it going in Japan?" I just couldn't bring myself to tell him, at least not right away.

"Same old, same old. We all miss you. Are you planning to grace us with your presence again anytime soon?" Why he chose that wording I'll never know, oh well it made me smile.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" I teased. I would have been perfectly fine if it was sarcasm, I loved his sarcasm.

"Not at all, we really do miss you." He said sweetly, almost causing my heart to melt.

"I miss you too. I mean all of you." I stammered, trying to quickly cover my mistake.

"You know you miss me most." He laughed; I wouldn't be surprised if he knew at that moment how much I was blushing.

"Still as cocky as ever." I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"Well, have you seen me?" It was more of a statement than anything. I think he's letting stardom get to his head.

"Not lately, no." I answered gently, trying to mask the regret.

"Well I didn't get to see you last time you were here; you need to drop by again." He said accusingly. How many times did I have to apologize for that? I simply ran out of time and he knew that.

"I will, soon, I promise. Matt, I if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?" Ok, I really needed to tell him. No more tip-toeing around this.

"Depends on what it is." Why couldn't he ever be serious with me? I was very annoying. If not a little endearing.

"Matt," I said, dropping my voice slightly.

"I promise." And I could tell that he had taken his feet of his desk and was now waiting intently on what I was going to say. Great.

"It's just that-" I couldn't believe I was going to tell him.

"Hold that thought." He interrupted, putting me on hold before I could object.

He came back a couple minutes later, "Give me like fifteen minutes," He muttered quickly.

"But-" I really needed to tell him now, before I lost my nerve.

"Thanks you're the best." he said putting me on hold again.

----

"I'm back. Hello? Hello? Damn it." Ok, it was a little longer than fifteen minutes but still. I quickly redialed hoping that she wasn't mad at me.

"I'm sorry." She said as soon as she picked up the phone. Well that was a relief, after all the Jun crap I really didn't need Mimi mad at me.

"You hung up." I said trying to sound hurt.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"So where were we?" I said, hoping she didn't catch the curiosity in my tone. But who was I kidding, I was talking to Mimi, she knew my well enough that it was useless to try to hide something from her.

"It's not important." she said with feigned indifference. She was the holder of the crest of sincerity so needless to say a good-liar she was not.

"Don't bullshit me. I've know you long enough to know you had something VERY important to tell me." I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Why'd to put me on hold?" She asked, completely ignoring my previous comment.

"Don't change the subject." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm not! I'm just curious." She sounded slightly offended.

"I just needed to cover for T.K. and the rest." I said dismissively, hoping she wouldn't want the details. I didn't exactly want to explain the whole Jun thing. I hated just thinking about it.

"Oh, sounds fun." She giggled.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I was not about to drop the subject anytime soon. And I'm pretty sure she knew it.

"Matt!" She sighed exasperatedly. Oh yeah, she knew.

"What? Why won't you tell me? I swear I won't laugh." I said while hiding my laughter. I couldn't help it; Mimi was cute when she got like this.

"I can't tell you." She sighed. The tone of her voice made me a little nervous. She sounded almost sad.

"Mimi you can tell me anything you know that, don't you?" I said in my most comforting voice.

"Of course I do. But I just can't, I'm sorry." Oh come on!

"You are the most frustrating person I've ever met. I hope you know that." I said shaking my head. I'm ninety percent positive that if we were having this conversation face to face she would have already told me.

"Only for you." She giggled sweetly. Well, at least she sounded happier.

"So you're really not going to tell me." I sighed.

"I'm afraid not." She said sounding regretful.

"But why? You can give me hints and I'll guess." I asked, hoping she'd go along with it.

"That's pathetic." She laughed. Did she enjoy torturing me?

"Then just tell me! Or at the very least tell me why you can't tell me." This girl's driving me crazy!

"I'm afraid of what you'll say," She whimpered.

"Oh god, you're not pregnant are you?" I asked as seriously as I could.

"Matt! I'm serious!" She said, I could tell she was hiding a chuckle.

"Fine, is it something that'll upset me?" I asked a little scared that it would.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Mimi this is ridiculous." I nearly screamed, and I could picture her flinching away and immediately I regretted it.

"I know but I just can't tell you!" She said, I knew she was trying her best not to cry. Oh crap, it must really be serious.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" I asked calmly, not wanting to upset her again.

"Because I want you to know." She whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear her over my dad's TV.

"But you're scared of how I'll react?" I said in the same calm voice.

"Yes," She said and I knew tears were flowing now. That's the problem with long distance friendships; you can't really help the person.

"Then I'll hang up and you can tell my answering machine." Ok, I could have thought that plan out a little more but hey, it might work.

"But-" I hung up before she could say anything else. Maybe it was a mistake but oh well, it couldn't hurt. So after that I sat and waited for her to call back, I knew if she really wanted me to know she would call back. And half an hour later she did.

"Hey Matt, it's me." Her voice came over the answering machine. Perfect.

"I just called to tell you what I was trying to tell you earlier." Ok, now she was just stalling.

"I'm coming to visit next month! Ok, that's not what I was going to say but I am and I'll see all of you guys this time." Don't get me wrong I was really excited that she was coming back but I wanted to know what she wanted to tell me more.

"Ok, I was just going to tell you that…you're going to hate me but" Oh Mimi, she should know I'll never hate her. She shouldn't have used that as an excuse.

"…I can't do this. Ok, Matt for the longest time I've, well I've kinda" She was killing me with this wait. "I like you as more than a friend. I'm sorry."

"Mimi!" I practically yelled after picking up the phone as fast as I could. But it was too late, she had already hung up.

"Shit." I muttered kicking my desk. I guess I was just going to have to wait for her next call.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: not the best story but the idea just came to me and i had to do it. i think i'm going to write a sequal cause this kinda was a cliffie. sorry! so i'll do a story of Mimi's visit._


End file.
